Love is inevitable
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina and Emmet are in love with each other. But she is too shy to actually make the first step. Gold has a deal with mysterious person and blackmails Emmet that he does the first step. Emmet doesn't know about Gold's deal and is scared for Regina's private life. Will the two find to each other and what will happen with the curse if something happens? /SQ /
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Regina never had sex with anyone. Snow is under the sleeping curse. **

"Stay away from Henry during his school time." Regina hissed into Emmet's face and Emmet sighed. "He came to me. I didn't distract him willingly, Regina." He answered and stepped closer. Regina took a shaky breath due their proximity. Regina caught herself quickly and stepped a bit back. "Just don't let it happen again." She mumbled and turned away. Emmet felt quite aroused and studied Regina's body, especially her ass. God, he loved her ass. Quickly he turned to the station and got in. He was relieved to know that Graham wouldn't come in because he had his free day.

Emmet sat down on his chair and opened his pants. He felt his erected cock pressing against his shorts. He pulled his cock out and stroked it contently. He closed his eyes and thought about the hotheaded woman of his dreams. He loved her tight ass, her firm breasts, her scar above her upper lip. But the most he loved her eyes. He could read her easily even when others couldn't. He thought about how tight she would be when he would enter her. He thought about how she would arch into his body. Of how she would wrap her legs around his waist to keep him close.

"Interesting, interesting." Gold surprised him and Emmet directly rolled with his legs under the desk. He blushed and looked to Gold. "You didn't need to stop." Gold taunted him and Emmet glared at him. "What do you want?" Emmet growled. "Confirming something I heard about." "What's that?" Emmet asked. "That Regina is turning the heads of the young men. But that she also is a little slut." Gold answered and Emmet narrowed his eyes. "She is not." Emmet hissed. "I have pictures of her having sex with 4 men... and I want her to suffer." Gold said. "Then I'm going to arrest you." Emmet said and Gold chuckled.

"No, you won't. Because if you do I make sure that the pictures are on every page of The mirror and every other newspaper here in Storybrooke." Gold answered and Emmet gritted his teeth. "And what is stopping you?" Emmet asked. "Nothing... I just need you to hurt her." Gold answered. "I won't do anything to hurt her!" Emmet barked and Gold chuckled. "You will because you couldn't endure it when everyone would see her like that." Gold answered. "So be a good boy and choose an option. Get her pregnant or toy with her feelings. What will it be?"

"Pregnant..." Emmet said and looked on his desk. Gold smiled amused. "Good boy." He purred and started to make his way out of the station. "I would use a fleshlight as training. If you don't keep up long enough with her she is going to kick you out of her bed faster than you can even say her name." Gold said and left the station. He sighed. "I hope that was satisfying enough, Arwen." He said to the for others invisible ghost next to him. "Thank you. Now my friend the fate can do her work and you will meet your son in near future." Arwen said and disappeared.

Emmet got up and stuffed his cock in his pants again. He knew that if he wanted to have sex with her he had to do something in her eyes interesting. He would ask her for a date. A surprise date. He got up confidentially and grabbed his keys before he drove over to the mayoral office in the city hall. Regina's secretary was gone but the door to her office was slightly open. He peered in and saw Regina completely engrossed in her work. He had never seen her with a ponytail and found it incredible cute. He knocked and pushed the door open a bit. Regina looked up and seemed confused.

"Sheriff Swan... what are you doing here?" She asked and got up. She rounded her desk and crossed her arms. "I wanted to ask you out but then I realized that you are much too prude for something simple like that and wouldn't agree anyway... so I guess I'm going again." He said. He knew that he had perked her interest. "Why would you think that I'm a prude?" "You are pretty uptight. And you always freak out about everything. Not up for fun or anything else." He answered and turned back to her. " You take that back." She hissed and he shook his head. "Show me that you aren't a prude." He whispered in her ear and she gulped quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Regina asked and looked in his face. "I was thinking about camping but a woman like you would never agree to that." Emmet teased her and Regina gritted her teeth. "Fine." She hissed and Emmet chuckled. "Great. I'll get you tomorrow at 7pm." He answered and turned away. Regina growled. "I need to find someone for Henry! How long do you even think about going?" Regina asked and followed him. "Let's see about that, don't you think?" He just asked and left. Regina huffed and grabbed her things before she went home.

"Henry! Could you come downstairs for a second, please?" Regina called upstairs and placed her files on a drawer. Henry came downstairs and Regina smiled softly at him. "I have a slight arrangement going on with your father and therefore you have to sleep over at a friend's place..." She started and Henry tilted his hair. "Arrangement?" He asked. "A bet..." She huffed and Henry chuckled. "I'll ask Nicholas." Henry said and Regina smiled softly. "Otherwise you'll get a babysitter." She told him and he hugged her. "What is he forcing you to do?" Henry asked and looked up. Regina sighed. "Camping... What does someone wear for camping?" Regina asked and Henry smiled.

"I'm gonna help you." Henry said and grabbed her hand and tugged her upwards. Regina smiled and followed him. Together they packed a bag for her camping trip before they snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie together.

Emmet was in his bedroom and jerking off again. He needed to train a bit to hold on longer. He moaned loudly, completely forgetting that David was in the kitchen cooking. He started to change his paces from fast to slow back to fast again. He teased his tip and bit his lip aroused. He thought of Regina writhing underneath him, asking him for more. He wouldn't make her beg. He knew that she had to beg countless times in her life but he wouldn't make her beg for him. He imagined himself kissing her sensually while keeping her close to his body. Cherish every available inch of her hot body.

He felt himself cumming hard and gasped slightly. The door opened and David turned directly away again. "Oh god, Emmet! You definitely need a woman!" David shouted and Emmet quickly pulled the covers over his lap. "You could have knocked." Emmet countered. "And I have a date with our dear mayor tomorrow. A date where I plan to sleep with her." David turned back to him and crossed his arms. "Don't hurt her though." "Don't know if this thing here can prevent that." Emmet said with a smirk and David rolled his eyes amused.

"But I won't hurt her like you mean... I like her actually..." Emmet confessed and David smiled. "I know. I hear you every time after you bumped into Regina." David answered and Emmet rolled his eyes. "Where are you taking her?" "I talked her into camping." He answered and David looked impressed. "Wow... how?" He asked and Emmet smiled sheepishly. "I called her a prude and she bit the bait." He answered and David laughed. "Just make it right, dude." David said and Emmet laughed. "I will. No woman ever felt unsatisfied with me." Emmet said and David left the room with a smile.

The next evening he quickly packed his things and then made his way to Regina who was talking to Henry softly. He got out and walked over to her. "Ready, princess?" He teased her and Regina turned around to him. "If you want to call me something like that then rather queen." She answered and he grinned at her amused. "Where is your bag?" He asked and she pointed at the porch and he walked over and grabbed her bag. "Hey kiddo. See you later." He told Henry who nodded and hugged his father.

Regina kissed Henry goodbye and followed Emmet who opened the passenger door for her. "Thank you." She mumbled and he grinned. He closed the door behind her and quickly put her bag in the trunk before he got in himself too and drove to the forest. They arrived and she looked around amazed. "Didn't know that you know such beautiful places." She said and looked around. He got their bags and put them on the ground before he put up a tent. "Sorry but I only have one tent. I guess we have to share." He said and Regina had to hide her smile. She watched him putting the tent up and walked over to the small lake which was directly by the tent.

She slipped out of her shoe and dipped it into the water when suddenly she got grabbed by her hips and pushed into the water. She gasped and then they were under the water. They got up to the surface again and Regina turned to Emmet behind her. "What were you thinking?" Regina hissed and he pulled her towards him. "So?" She asked and studied his face. He laughed and splashed water in her face. She had to smile too and splashed water back so that they soon had a water fight with each other.

An hour later they started to feel cold and got out. "Now I didn't have my towel with me." Regina huffed and Emmet gave her one. She hesitantly took it and started to unbutton her blouse. She let it fall on her bag and started to rub over her skin with the towel. She got another shirt out of her bag and looked around. "Go into the tent. I'm keeping watch." Emmet told her and she looked at him. He had stripped down to his shorts and she gulped quietly. He looked definitely good. She nodded and slipped into the tent. She wrestled herself out of the jeans she had put on for the camping trip. She quickly changed out of everything and put on new dry clothes before she got back out. She saw that Emmet wore a new pair of shorts and was just slipping in new pants.

He turned to her and she studied him again. Her eyes stuck at Emmet's abs and she shivered aroused. He stepped towards her and chuckled. "See what you like, Madame Mayor?" He teased her and Regina's eyes snapped up. "I definitely do." Emmet said and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked into his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Anyway, you hungry?" He asked and stepped away. She missed his closeness but nodded. "Yes..." She mumbled and he got the firewood out of his car which he had taken with him for this moment.

He made a small fire and Regina sat down next to him. Emmet grinned cheekily at her and she tilted her head. "What?" She asked and he shrugged. "You look cute when you are thinking about something but don't know the answer to it." Emmet said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Right..." She answered and he nodded. "You do look cute. Scrunched up nose, deep in thoughts... a little bit like a small child." "That sounded weird." She said and he nodded laughing. "Definitely. But it reminds me a bit of it." He told her and got two sticks. He put a marshmallow on them and gave one to Regina who looked at it confused.

"You hold it over the fire." He said and she shot him a glare. She put the stick over the fire and waited. Emmet sat down next to her and they looked at each other. "Isn't it much too early for marshmallows?" She asked him and he shrugged. "Don't care." He answered and brushed her hair behind her ear. She blushed and turned her head to the fire again. "They are done." Emmet whispered in her ear and they pulled them to them again. They started eating them and started giggling when they saw how clumsy they were.

Their faces were just inches apart and Regina looked down on his lips. He smiled and cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed over her lips and she parted them slightly. She got slightly closer to him and he leaned in slowly.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emmet almost had closed the distance between the two of them but Regina pulled away. "We can't..." She said quietly and he tilted his head. "Why?" He asked her and she cupped his cheeks. "Because if this wouldn't work out Henry would suffer from this." She said and he shook his head. "No. I'm pretty civil after break ups." Emmet answered and Regina sighed. "But I'm not! I'm a bitch! Always!" She said and turned away. He sat behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders before he let them slide down her arms. She hid her face in her hands. "You won't." Emmet whispered in her ear and she shook her head.

"I'm with Graham." She tried to save herself. "You are not in love with him. Otherwise you wouldn't be with me... here.. in the middle of nowhere... camping... with only one tent." Emmet answered and Regina sighed. She turned her head to him and he slowly leaned in. "Just one kiss, Regina. Then you can still decide." She leaned in too and they kissed sensually. They broke apart and Regina cursed herself for kissing him. She loved kissing him. His lips met hers again and she pulled herself against him. Emmet slowly laid her down on her back and leaned over her while he kissed her passionately.

"What if someone runs in us?" Regina stopped him with a hand on his chest. Emmet stood up and pulled her on her feet. He kissed her again but it was more of a soft peck before he pulled her to the tent. She followed him and they climbed into the tent. He laid down and pulled her on his waist. She was straddling him and slowly leaned down for another kiss. He ran his hands over her spine and she shuddered. Her hands roamed over his chest and he sighed contently. "You like 'em, don't you?" Emmet asked and she nodded.

He flipped her on the back quickly but softly. He kissed her and then stopped. They locked eyes and smiled shyly. "You don't know how long I wanted that." He said and kissed her neck. She ran a hand in his hair and pulled him to her lips again. Emmet grinned and kissed her softly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he softly dry humped her. "Oh, Emmet." Regina moaned and he chuckled. "Tell me what you want." He whispered and kissed her neck. "Do... uh..." She didn't know what to ask from him. He was treating her so nice right now. He noticed it and started to pull her shirt over her head and admired her beautiful body. He laid the shirt down next to them and started kissing her cleavage.

She placed a hand on his head and sighed contently. He placed a kiss between her breasts and softly caressed her hips. She smiled and he looked up to her. She was happy and that made himself happy. But he couldn't sleep with her without telling her the truth. "Regina..." He said and sat up. She opened her eyes and sat up too quickly. She knew that this would have consequences for her. "I need to tell you something..." He told her and she looked to her shirt. "Gold is blackmailing me." Emmet started and Regina's head snapped up. "What? How? What is he forcing you to do?" She rambled and he sighed. "Either I should toy with your feelings or impregnate you. I chose the second one..."

"You wanted to impregnate me without my consent?" Regina snapped and Emmet shook his head. "Why do you think I told you? I don't want to impregnate you without consent. I just... please just say in a few months that you were but it didn't survived or anything..." He answered and she scoffed. "Why should I do that? It's YOUR problem not mine." Regina said and looked away hurt. He sighed. "Because he threatened me with publishing something bad about you." Emmet told her and Regina looked not convinced. "He threatened me that he would publish pictures of you... dirty pictures..." Regina looked skeptically.

"I like you, Regina... I wouldn't endanger you." He told her and cupped her cheek. She didn't look at him. "He can't blackmail you... I never... did something dirty..." She mumbled. He looked at her surprised. "What?" He asked confused. "Gold said that he has pictures of you having a foursome..." Regina started blushing when she thought about having a foursome. "That's rich... you believed that?" Regina asked and Emmet nodded. "You are a beautiful adventurous woman..." He confessed and Regina sighed. "I never... slept with a man." Regina confessed and surprised Emmet with that.

"Oh...and you willingly wanted to give it to me?" Emmet asked and Regina shrugged. He smiled. "I never had been so trusted by anyone..." He answered and Regina sighed. "Who says that I trust you?" She answered and Emmet chuckled. "You told me that you are a virgin." He said and she sighed. "Fine... yes I trust you... partly... just don't use it..." Regina said and Emmet leaned slowly towards her. "I have a condom package with me. We can try. Just if you want to though." Emmet said and kissed her. Regina moaned weakly and he smiled. "Or we just can make out. Whatever YOU want." "Making out?" Regina asked a bit confused and Emmet chuckled.

He laid down again and Regina looked to him. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her softly while his hands roamed over her sides and hips. She closed her eyes and just kissed him back. "Just tell me what I should do for you and I will." Emmet whispered and felt her taking a shaky breath. She opened her eyes again and searched in his for anything cruel. She bit her lip nervously. "S-sleep with me." She breathed out and he nodded slowly. He flipped them over and kissed her softly again. She waited for him rushing things and trying to just take her but Emmet didn't do anything. He just kissed her. She was just laying beneath him and was like paralyzed.

She slowly placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him back hesitantly. Soon she got braver and kissed him more urgently while his hands caressed her stomach. She chuckled and he looked at her surprised. "You tickled me." She said and blushed. She didn't wanted to talk too much, fearing that she would sound stupid. "You can talk to me. Nothing will be wrong. I will try to fulfill as good as possible your wishes and desires." He promised her and she nodded slowly. His hand slowly ran down to her pants and traced over the zipper with a finger. He looked at her questionably and she knew that this was the moment she had to decide if she would be brave enough or stop.

But he noticed her hesitating and just cupped her ass while he pulled her against his body. He kissed her neck softly and downwards to her stomach. He ran his tongue over her flat stomach and she had to muffle her giggle. He looked at her amused and placed a wet smacking kiss on her stomach before kissing back up and met her lips again. She find herself enjoying it and slowly took his hand in hers leading it to her pants. She was nervous. He slowly unzipped her pants and kissed her softly. He undid her button and slipped his hand into the jeans. He cupped her clothed sex and she gasped. She kissed him urgently and he smiled into the kiss.

He sat up and slowly pulled the jeans down. He placed the pants next to them and leaned over her again. She nervously grabbed his pants and he turned to his side so that she had more access. She fidget with his belt and he stilled her hands. "Slowly. You don't need to be nervous. Just say stop when it's too fast for you." He told her and she nodded. "Don't think of my words in the office. I did that to get you to accept a date. I never thought of you as prude or anything else." Emmet cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She opened his belt and undid his zipper and button. He quickly took his pants off and pulled her closer.

She was excited as hell. "You ever saw something containing explicit shown sex?" "Are you asking me if I ever watched porn?" Regina asked surprised and he chuckled. "Yes. I did watch porn, a lot actually. And women can watch too. It's to find pleasure and I have no problem with that." He told her and she bit her lip. "I did... once... wanted to know how much it would hurt when..." "Oh...and you probably saw lots of blood and got afraid, don't you"? He asked and she nodded ashamed. "Hey. It's alright, Regina. That's first of all fake blood. And secondly it's alright being afraid. It's alright having second thoughts of something so important." Emmet assured her and she looked into his eyes.

She kissed him and he pulled her legs around his waist. "Mhm... so nice legs." He whispered against her lips and she smiled shyly. He kissed his way down again and then started to kiss her thighs. She closed her eyes contently and sighed happily. She started to feel aroused. He smelled it and smiled. "You like it?" He asked and she nodded. "God, yes! Do... uh..." "You want me to ... lick you?" He asked and she hesitantly nodded. He pulled her panties down slowly. Giving her the time to stop him. She didn't though and he placed the panties to the side.

He kissed her clit softly and then ran his tongue over her slit. She gasped and moaned. Her legs wrapped around his head and he chuckled. "Mhm... so nice." He just said and she bucked against him happily. He ate her out a bit more and then crawled back up and kissed her. She was amazed about the taste on his lips and he smiled. "You taste so nice." He told her and she grinned almost goofily. She felt his semi-hard shaft brushing her hip and she looked down. "Uh..." She was a bit hesitant but then touched his cock. He groaned and Regina quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry..." Regina said and he looked at her confused.

"That felt nice, Regina." He told her and she looked at him hesitantly. He held out his hand to her and she hesitantly placed her own in it. Emmet slowly led it to his cock and together they ran up and down his cock with their joined hands. She was amazed and he smiled. "Up for the real thing?" He asked and she nodded. Her head leaned against his collarbone while she watched their joined hands. He pulled down his pants and she hesitantly took him in her hand. He hummed contently. "Just like we did a few seconds before." He told her and she nodded. She smiled. She liked it actually. He kissed her head lovingly and she snuggled closer happily.

She felt him hardening in her hand and gasped at how big he got. "Emmet... that's... huge..." Regina stuttered and looked up again. "I don't need to put it in all the way, don't worry. Just as much as you want." Emmet answered and kissed her lovingly. Regina nodded and felt his lips moving against hers. His hand wandered behind her back and unclasped her bra. They parted slightly and watched how he pulled it down her arms and placed it on the rest of her clothes. He massaged them and kissed her softly before leaning down and capturing a nipple.

She sighed contently and started to jerk him harder. He moaned happily and looked up again. Their lips met for another heated kiss.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I'm on vacation from saturday on, I will update but not write when I reached the last chapter...**

"You ready?" Emmet asked Regina and she took a shaky breath. "Take your time. I'll wait for you." He promised her and she started crying. "Oh god... what did I do?" He asked concerned and held her close. She shook her head. "N-nothing bad." She answered and he smiled confused. "What is it then?" He asked softly and she leaned up and kissed him. "You are just being you... and that's the best thing I ever had in my life..." Regina confessed and looked up. He smiled lovingly. He cupped her cheek and they kissed passionately.

"I'm ready." She breathed out and they locked eyes lovingly. "Really? Give me the answer without hesitating." "I want to sleep with you. Now." She told him without hesitation or doubt in her voice and he nodded. "Good." He answered and kissed her while he laid down between her legs. His rock hard cock brushing over her stomach. She gulped quietly and looked down. He took his cock and ran the tip up and down her slit. She moaned and spread her legs even more. He caressed her hip softly. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. "I'm entering you now but it will hurt you in the first minute. I try my best to keep it as low as possible." He told her and Regina nodded. "I know, Emmet." She said with a soft smile.

He slowly pushed in and she gasped. Her hands gripped his shoulders. He touched her hymen and she dug her nails deeper in his skin. "That's going to hurt now." He told her and she nodded. With one quick thrust he tore it and she whimpered. He kissed her throat and his hand slipped between their bodies, rubbing her clit. She was feeling something between pain and pleasure and it made feel her a bit weird. After a bit time the pain vanished and was replaced with pure pleasure. He slowly pulled out until just his tip was still in her and then softly thrusted back in. "Tell me when it is too much so I know how deep I can go without hurting you." He said and inched closer and closer into her.

He was until his balls in her but she still felt good. He was impressed. "Mhm... that feels so good, Regina." He whispered in her ear and she smiled. "Mhm. If I do something then I do it right." She answered cheekily and he grinned. "Cheeky." He commented and kissed her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he thrusted faster into her. "Mhmmmm... yessss..." Regina moaned and arched up. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her onto his cock. "Faster..." Regina moaned and blushed heavily when she noticed what she had said. He obeyed and started thrusting faster into her. She started shouting his name. It didn't mattered anymore. She was addicted to him and she wanted him so bad.

He was moaning her name softly in her ear feeling himself almost cumming. He knew that she most likely could be getting pregnant already but he quickly pulled out and searched for a condom. "What's going on?" Regina asked and saw how Emmet revealed a condom happily. Regina watched how he put it on and then quickly settled in his old position. Regina sighed contently and then felt his hand on her clit again. She gasped and felt how he slowly made her cum. She was surprised when he got even more needing until she realized that he was cumming too. She let herself go and together they came hard.

Afterwards they laid down next to each other and Emmet quickly disposed his condom and leaned to Regina then. He kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips. "Mhm..." He hummed and she giggled. He pulled a blanket over them and she settled against him and looked up in his eyes. She was a bit shy but he took it away with a soft smile. He kissed her again and she sighed contently. "What are we doing?" She asked. "Right now? Kissing." He answered and she glared at him. "Let's see, Regina. I'm here and I won't go. If you want me then I'll be there." Regina looked at him hesitantly and then nodded.

The next morning Regina woke up alone. She was sad that she got abandoned again when the tent opened and Emmet was there. He took the breakfast with him and sat down next to her. He pecked her softly and Regina felt her heart flutter. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." He ordered her and she obeyed without second thoughts. He placed something in her mouth and she ate it. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "What's that?" She asked. "Strawberry with chocolate." He told her and kissed her sensually. She smiled and they laid down together.

She took one too and fed it to him. They started laughing happily. She looked at him lovingly and he caressed her cheek. "Beautiful." He whispered and she blushed. She leaned to him and kissed him softly. He held her close and nipped on her neck when they broke their kiss. Regina sighed happily. They just laid next to each other and just stared in each others eyes. She knew that she was in love. "Handsome." She answered and he grinned. "You wanna learn fishing?" He asked and both knew it was just an excuse to be close to each other. "Yes." She answered and they kissed again.

They dressed and got out of the tent and Emmet quickly got the things. She waited by the lake and then he taught her fishing. His arms wrapped around her from behind. They laughed a lot and sometimes just stood in an embrace waiting for a fish. Emmet held her by her waist and kissed her. "You need to teach Henry one day too." She said and Emmet nodded. The day went over quickly and soon it was the day they had to drive back. Regina packed and put her things in the trunk of the car when Emmet came to her.

"One more thing." He said and led her to the lake again. He undressed and got in. Regina hesitantly did the same and followed him. He pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him back. "What's this?" She asked. "I always saw that in the movies when I was younger. just wanted that too." He answered and Regina laughed. He kissed her collarbone and she sighed contently. Afterwards they got out and dressed quickly before they drove back.

She said goodbye to him when he parked in front of her house and quickly hurried out. He would give her time. She needed it. He drove home and laid down in bed exhausted. Regina walked into the living room where Henry was waiting and she smiled giddily. "How was it?" Henry asked, he never saw his mother that happy without him being the reason. "Great!" Regina said and sat down. "So he will come over more often now?" Henry asked and Regina smiled even more.

"After I ended that with Graham, yes." She answered and Henry cheered. Regina kissed his head and sighed contently. "Don't tell him but I think I love him..." She mumbled and Henry looked at her happily. "He does too. I'm glad you two get your happy ending." He told her and she sighed. "He will leave me when he finds out that you said the truth..." Regina said and pulled away.

She turned away, expecting him to be all angry again. He looked at her surprised before he hugged her from behind. "No, he'll love you even more. Just like me." He told her and she turned to him crying. "You need to tell him though. So that he knows it from you. Don't have a relationship build on a lie." Regina nodded at Henry's wise words and he just held her while she cried scared for loosing Henry and Emmet.

He kissed her head and she sighed before she sat up. She looked down and he held her hand. "I'm sorry that you have an evil queen as mother..." She said and he shook his head. "You are a good mom. Don't make yourself so bad." He told her and she smiled at him lovingly. The rest of the evening they ate pizza, watched TV and stayed up late.

Regina walked to her office the next morning and fidget nervously with her hands. She was working a few hours when Emmet entered her office with files. Regina looked up and smiled nervously before walking to him. "Put the files on my desk." She told him and locked the door behind him. He smiled and obeyed before he turned back to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He held her and kissed her neck softly. "How are you?" He asked and she sighed. "I'm cheating on my boyfriend I only pecked a few times... How do you think I am?" Regina asked and they parted slightly. "Sorry." He said and she kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back and led her to her chair. He sat down and pulled her on his lap. She smiled happily and they broke apart.

She looked deep in his eyes and saw the caring in them. "I need to show you something before we can start anything." She told him and he nodded before his lips found hers again. She moaned into the kiss and he slipped his hand under her shirt. She stopped his hand and he obediently pulled out his hand and intertwined it with hers. She smiled at their joined hands and looked into his eyes.

She felt like a lovesick teenager. He grinned at her and stroked her hand with his thumb. "I like you a lot, Regina." He told her and she blushed. "I like you too." She answered quietly and he kissed her. He got up and took her piggyback. She squealed shocked and held herself tightly against him. He walked to the door and she opened it before he walked her through. They laughed and he carried her to the entrance where he put her down.

They walked to his car and they drove to Regina's vault. She led him down the stairs and towards her hidden apartment. Regina shakily walked to a wardrobe and rested against it. Emmet walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Just show me." He whispered and she opened it. He gasped at the numerous dresses and Regina pulled out the one she wore at Snow White's wedding.

He studied it and then his eyes widened when he recognized it. He looked at her. At the scared face. At her pained eyes. He knew that Henry told the truth but oddly he didn't minded. He looked down on the dress and Regina started to cry. He threw the dress to the side and pulled her against him. He kissed her and she gasped.

"I don't care if you were the Evil Queen. I only care about that you like me. I love you, Regina." Emmet confessed and she stared at him unbelieving. He kissed her again and she just melted into him. "You are crazy." She said. "Yes... Crazy for you." He told her and they kissed again. "I love you too." She said and he smiled.

"You want to go home and eat pizza?" He asked her and she tilted her head. "I ate pizza yesterday." She said and he smiled. "Granny take-out?" He asked and she nodded. He led her out of the vault and back to his car where he trapped her against it and kissed her. "And this week we can go to the beach. It's pretty warm."

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Back to work, bitches :D**

The next days Emmet and Regina were happy. He would come to her house and they would do couple things or Regina would tell Henry and him about her past. They listened and smiled lovingly whenever she told them about her bad past. They laughed with her about stories of her father and they held her when she broke down.

Emmet came to them again, it was a week after he found out. He wrapped his arms around Regina's body from behind and kissed her neck lovingly. "Good evening, handsome." She greeted and turned around to him. They kissed lovingly and he held her happily. "I love a hotheaded Queen who stole my heart, you know where I can find her?" He asked playfully and she blushed. "I love a special knight in leathern armor, if you find him the Queen surely comes too." She answered and they giggled.

They heard Henry snorting and turned to him. "Come here, little Prince." Regina said and Henry patted over to them and joined their hug. He loved how the two finally were a couple. Regina finally was brave enough to let go of her anger and Emmet didn't have the desire to run anymore. Emmet kissed Regina's head and looked at Henry softly. "I thought you sleep over at Nicholas today." He said wondering and Henry nodded. "You are driving me over so Mom can cook." Henry told him and Emmet chuckled.

"Fine." Emmet said amused and Henry ran upstairs. Emmet kissed Regina lovingly again and they sighed contently. "I was wondering if you would like to sleep with me tonight." He said quietly and she looked into his eyes. "It's alright if you don't want to. It's not life important. I just liked it a lot and would repeat it." Regina smiled and nodded. His whole face brightened and they kissed lovingly again. "I'll make food and you are bringing our son to his sleepover so we have the house for us." She whispered and then started cooking.

Emmet quickly hurried with Henry to Nicholas and then back home. Regina was cooking when someone knocked at the door. "Did you forget your keys?" Regina asked laughing and opened the door to an angry Graham. "Which keys?" He hissed angrily and Regina yelped when he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into a wall. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. "Who has the keys, Gina baby? With which bastard are you cheating me?"

"It's no cheating if you don't acknowledge our relationship! You don't even visit me at work or come by and just hang out here! All you want is sex which I don't give you so leave me alone! It's over!" Regina screamed at him. "Not before I got everything." He growled and undid his belt and pulled out his cock. But before he could rape her Emmet was by her side and punched Graham in the face. "Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" He growled and looked at Regina.

She hugged him crying and he held her softly. "With him? You are fucking this looser but not me?" Graham screamed and Regina buried her face more into Emmet's body. "Go or I'll kill you. Go and never touch Regina, Henry or me again." Emmet growled and kissed Regina's head softly. Graham left angrily and Emmet held Regina lovingly. "Sh. Everything is alright now. I'm here." He whispered in her ear and she slowly stopped crying. They locked eyes and he cupped her cheek softly. "I'll always protect you." He promised her and she nodded.

He kissed her softly before leading her to the kitchen and helped her finishing cooking. They ate in silence and then went to the bedroom but Emmet just laid down, an arm offering her the possibility to snuggle close to him. "I love you." Regina whispered and climbed next to him. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He answered and they laid with tangled legs in the bed facing each other and just enjoying the feeling of being with the love of their life.

Regina fell asleep first and Emmet soon followed her. Regina had no nightmare this night. She felt so safe with Emmet. He slept peacefully without being on the edge of waking up easily again. He was in a deep slumber, dreaming of Regina's laughter and her warm brown eyes looking at him with so much love and happiness. They were both smiling and this smile didn't vanish when they woke up the next morning.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her nose. "Already One week together." She said and he nodded contently. "My best week in my life so far." Emmet told her and she blushed. "Mine too. Except for Henry's adoption." Regina answered and they smiled brightly. He nuzzled their noses against each other and Regina chuckled. "I can imagine that." He told her and she smiled contently. Her hand cupped his cheek and she felt his slowly growing beard under her hand.

"You need to shave again." She said and he grinned. "I will as soon as possible." He promised her and kissed her. They made out quite the time until Emmet's stomach grumbled. "I need to feed someone I guess?" She asked amused and Emmet nodded. "Feeeeeed meeeee." He mimicked a childish voice and Regina laughed before she kissed him softly again. They got up and walked into the kitchen. Emmet massaged her softly and she made food.

"Sooo nice hands." She purred and he grinned. "Only the best for my queen." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her spine softly. She grinned and turned her head. They kissed lovingly and then watched the food again. "You don't know how long I wanted this." She confessed and Emmet leaned at her with his head. "28 years?" He asked and she sighed. "Longer ...42 years." She told him and he sighed. "Well, I'm here now." He whispered. "I always thought the man with the lion tattoo would be my soul mate. And then you came." She said and turned to him.

"If you want I get a lion tattoo." He offered amused and she shook her head. "It was ugly. I like the small flower more." "Even if it looks gay on a man?" He asked her and she giggled. "I don't know why you have it but it's important obviously and I don't care if you are looking gay with it or not because I love you for your character and not your looks although it's a bonus." Regina told him and Emmet grinned. He kissed her softly and then pulled away slightly. Regina huffed and Emmet laughed. "Patience, honey." He said and left the house shortly.

He came back with a present and gave it to her after she placed the food on the table. She gasped and looked at him. "Open it, honey." He ordered her and watched how she carefully opened it and revealed a leathern wristband. He put it around her wrist and she looked up to him. "It was mine a long time and now I want you to have it." He said and Regina blushed. "Thank you, Em." She said and kissed him lovingly. "Let's go to the park today." He looked at her surprised but nodded. "Put on sport clothes." She said and he nodded. "As you wish, my queen." He told her and they ate contently.

Afterwards he quickly went home and changed before he met Regina at the park. She held a basket in one hand and in the other a football. She grinned at him and he took the basket softly. He took her hand and she led him to a tree. They quickly spread a blanket and sat down on it. Emmet studied his hot girlfriend. She wore blue short sport pants, black sport shoes and a black tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail. She grinned the whole time and leaned over to him before she kissed him softly. He kissed her back and smiled brightly. "Sexy." He said and she looked at him happily. "After such a present you deserved it." Regina answered and kissed him again.

They laid down and just kissed each other softly. People around them watched the two surprised but they didn't mind. He kissed her lovingly and then just stared into her eyes. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him. "We should eat." Regina said and he grinned. "Slowly you are becoming like me." Emmet said and kissed her neck before he sat up and pulled her with him. "I don't mind." She said and kissed him and he grinned. "If we don't stop we'll never eat though." He told her and she nodded. She took out the things from the basket and he smiled. "You definitely know how to get a man and keep him happy." Emmet said and placed a kiss on her soft lips again before taking a sandwich.

She chuckled and nudged him softly. "Just the best for the new man in the house." Regina said and he smiled at her. "Was that an invitation?" He asked and Regina shrugged. "I don't know...I guess... We already confessed that we love each other...soooo..." She answered and Emmet smiled. "I would love to move in with you and Henry and be with the person I love in the mornings. Come home to this person. Fall asleep next to this person." Emmet said and Regina blushed. "I would like that very much too." She answered and he grinned.

They ate a bit and then took the soccer ball. They started playing and soon Emmet saw that he never should underestimate her. She made goal after goal, played around him without giving him the chance to even kick the ball. He had enough and picked her up to get the ball. She squealed amused and placed her hands on his. "Emmet!" She huffed happily. He sat her down and quickly kicked the ball but Regina was faster and stopped it. "How do you do _that_?" He asked her and she laughed freely at him. He pulled her against him and kissed her lovingly. "I love you." She whispered and he smiled. "I love you too." He answered and cupped her cheek softly.

"Henry and I played it often when he was smaller. Then a soccer father said that I would be a lousy player and I learned it. I trained a long time every day and then kicked the dad's ass." Regina answered and Emmet kissed her lovingly. "Good girl. You are the best, stubborn and funniest woman on the world." He said and squeezed her ass. She yelped and jumped flush against him. They chuckled and got the ball before they laid down on blanket again. But this time Regina was straddling him and kissed him happily. His hands roamed over her body. Someone cleared his throat next to them and they looked up.

Graham was standing there and Emmet was quickly on his feet and standing protective in front of Regina who slowly got up too. "I'm not here to make problems." Graham said and Emmet crossed his arms. "The almost rape yesterday let me doubt that." Emmet answered and Regina looked down. "I was drunk... and I know that was unforgivable but... I wanted to apologize for that... We never had such a good relationship like you two have and... I'll leave you alone... good luck you two..." He mumbled and looked down. He felt two thin arms around his torso and he hugged Regina back.

Regina looked up and Graham sighed softly. "I'm sorry." Graham whispered and Regina nodded. "I know." She answered. Emmet felt jealousy rise in himself. She looked so small in Graham's arms but they also looked incredible cute together. Graham's hands were much too low for Emmet's liking and she felt too content in another man's arms for his liking. But Regina stepped away from Graham and took Emmet's hand again. She looked at him lovingly and kissed his lips quickly. Graham sighed and nodded slowly before he walked away.

Regina turned to Emmet completely who sighed quietly. "You are jealous?" Regina asked surprised and Emmet opened his mouth when Regina started laughing loudly. "You little adorable idiot." She said and pulled him into a heated kiss. "I love _you._ Not him. If I would have any feelings for him I would have slept with him and not with you." She told him and he smiled slightly. "Let's go home." She gathered everything and quickly lifted the ball up with her foot so that she could catch him in the air and started walking.

He quickly followed her and took the basket again. They held hands and walked to his apartment first.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

David was just cooking when Emmet and Regina entered the apartment. He turned around to them and was quite shocked. Regina was looking at Emmet with so much love and he was holding her close to his body. They were just laughing about a joke Emmet made and then spotted David. "Hey, David..." Emmet said embarrassed. Since he knew about the curse he also knew that David was his father and the things they had talked about and they both had seen... it was totally weird. Regina felt a bit like meeting the parents of her boyfriend for the first time even though she knew them for such a long time. "Hey..." David said a bit surprised and they slowly walked to Emmet's room.

"Don't be too loud please..." David said and they blushed. "We are taking a few of my things." Emmet answered and David almost dropped his things. "You are... moving together?" David asked. "After a week?" Regina looked at Emmet and leaned against him. "We are... together and in... love..." She said and Emmet blushed. He leaned down and kissed her temple. They looked at each other lovingly. David shook his head amused. "You two are almost sickening." He told them and they both tilted their heads and gave him a pointed look. "And that was creepy... I'm making food again..." He said and quickly turned away.

Regina and Emmet entered his room and Regina looked around. "Typical boy room." She told him and he kissed her cheek amused. "If you want you can sit on the bed." Emmet offered. "I wouldn't do that if I would be you!" David called from the kitchen and Regina raised an eyebrow at Emmet. "A man has needs?" He asked and Regina laughed. She sat down on the bed and Emmet quickly packed a bag. They left the room and David looked at them. "You want something to eat?" He asked and they shook their heads. "Sorry, David." Emmet said. Regina waved at him when they left and they quickly walked to their new home.

When they were in the foyer they couldn't keep their hands of each other anymore. "Upstairs." She whispered to him and he nodded. She took the basket and quickly unpacked in the kitchen before she dropped the ball in a corner and ran upstairs. Emmet caught her happily and kissed her neck. She opened her bedroom door and pulled him with her. She locked the door and then pushed him on the bed. He studied her and licked his lips. She was a bit shy suddenly and he pulled her close by her hands. "Don't be shy, Gina." He said and Regina ran her fingers through his hair. "I... I don't know what to do..." She mumbled and blushed. He smiled.

"You... just if you would like... could strip..." He mumbled and she took a shaky breath. She nodded and he got up again. He took his phone and turned on a song. She bit her lip and pointed at a music station. He put his phone on it and the music got louder. He sat down again and watched her. She closed her eyes shortly and took a shaky breath before she slowly started to move to the music. Emmet felt aroused. He was able to break through that cold wall of Regina and reveal a shy and cute version of Regina. He loved that version so much. She pulled the top over her head and revealed her flat stomach, well almost too thin stomach. Her ribs could be seen and felt.

Her breasts were firm and nice and straining against her bra. "Can I buy you some lingerie?" He asked Regina when he mentioned her to come closer. She slowly walked to him and he kissed her stomach. "I... uh... why?" She asked hesitantly. "Because I have something in my mind and I doubt somehow that you have what I think off." He told her. "Alright..." She answered and he kissed her lips softly. "Is it because I don't have any sexy lingerie?" Her eyes looked at him saddened and Emmet pulled her on his lap and cupped her cheeks. "You could wear granny things and I would still think of you off the hottest,smartest funniest woman on the world, Regina. But I think it will boost your ego a bit here if..." "I wear sexier things?" She finished his sentence and he nodded.

"It's not because of your clothing style but rather because I want you to feel good. This shouldn't be something you are afraid of. This should be something you love. In which you find pleasure." Emmet told her and she studied his eyes. She nodded and he kissed her again. She got up again and continued. Emmet watched her aroused and Regina saw his growing bulge. She moved to the music and he nodded approvingly. She pushed her shorts down and smiled shyly. She stepped to Emmet and pulled his shirt over his head. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. He grabbed her hips and she smiled. She unbuckled his belt and he grinned happily.

He helped her taking off his pants and then they kissed again. She felt his hands moving up her body. She moaned and grinded against his bulge. He moaned contently and he kissed her chest. He flipped them and unclasped Regina's bra. She threw her head back when he took a nipple in his mouth. "Emmet..." She mumbled and he grinned. He pulled her panties down before he rolled off of her and to his pants. "Close your eyes." He ordered and she obeyed him. He came back and leaned to her ear. "Did you know... that I'm also good with other things?" He asked and she gasped. He used a small vibrator against Regina's clit.

She bucked in need against him almost begging him to finally fuck her. He smiled amused and put the vibrator away. He moved down but she stopped him. She freed him of shorts and then grabbed his cock. He sighed contently and she stroked him. She thought about the porn she once had seen. The woman had sucked the man. He had eaten her out to make her wet. She hesitantly lowered herself and took his tip in her mouth. He gasped and then emitted a deep moan. She didn't know what to do. She didn't really saw what the woman did.

She licked over the head and he sighed contently. She took a bit bravery from that and circled the tip. He gasped and jerked slightly forward and deeper in her mouth. She pulled away surprised and he smiled apologetic. "Sorry... that felt so good." Emmet said and Regina blushed. "Would you try to take him as deep as possible?" He asked and she nodded with a shrug. She wrapped her lips around him again and then moved as deep as possible. He groaned contently and she smiled happily. She let go of him and moved back up to him. He kissed her softly and smiled. "Thank you." He said and she blushed. He settled between her legs and she wrapped her legs around him. "You're welcome. I just repaid the favor." Regina answered and Emmet smiled.

"And I highly appreciate it." He answered. He moved his cock up and down her slit and she sighed contently. He pushed in before he quickly pulled out again. He smiled when she huffed. "Emmet..." She pouted and kissed him. He smiled lovingly and pushed himself in her completely. She gasped and closed her eyes. Their first time was soft and pure love making but this time both wanted more. They wanted it harder. Faster. She moaned his name. Louder and louder and louder until she was screaming his name and he pounding her. They came together and collapsed next to each other afterwards. Regina tried to catch her breath.

He kissed her neck and left a hickey on her pulse point before he settled next to her. She ran a hand over her face and started smiling brightly. "Wow..." She said and he nodded. "I loved it." He said and she nodded. "Me too." They snuggled together and fell asleep contently. The next morning they ate breakfast and talked about everything and the same time nothing. They just enjoyed each other presence. Emmet helped cleaning the dishes and then held Regina close with a grin. "I love you." He said and kissed her. She grinned back. "I love you too. I'll be back from the office at 4..." "I'll pick up Henry at 2pm from school, take him to lunch and then tell Archie that we don't think that Henry needs more therapy but if they want to be friends he is always welcomed over and then I take him here and entertain him until you come and we tell him about me moving in." Emmet finished her sentence and she nodded.

"Good boy." She said and kissed him softly before she grabbed her things and walked to the door. "Love you." Regina said and he smiled. "Love you too." He answered and she left with a small wave. He took a quick shower before he dressed and went to the station. Graham was sitting at his desk and looked up. Emmet ignored him and sat down at his own desk and started typing his reports. Graham stood up and walked over to him. Emmet rolled his eyes annoyed and got up. "Yes?" He asked him and Graham put his badge on Emmet's desk. Emmet looked confused up to Graham. "You are a better Sheriff... after what I did... I don't deserve being the head of the law enforcement." Graham told him and took Emmet's badge. Emmet seemed baffled and took the other badge in his hand.

He nodded and then returned to paperwork. Soon he was finished with his part and he drove over to the office. Regina looked up to the door when someone knocked. "Come in." She called and Emmet opened the door. Regina smiled and watched him placing his reports on her desk. "Written, signed and only waiting for your approve." He told her and she smiled. "Good boy." She said and he placed his new badge on the desk. She took it and looked at it surprised. "Sheriff?" She asked and he shrugged. "Graham said that he wouldn't deserve the position as Sheriff after what he did to you..." Emmet answered and she looked at him. "Well. At least I still can say that the Sheriff is my boyfriend." Regina said and grinned at him. He chuckled and nodded.

He sat down on her desk and she sat between his legs. "Tired?" He asked her when she pulled herself really close and rested her head against his stomach. She nodded and he stroked over her head. And kissed her hair then. "So much stress or what?" He asked and she shook her head. "Just not enough sleep." She teased him and he chuckled. "Well... last night I heard someone screaming me to not fucking stop because otherwise I would sleep for the rest of the week on the couch if this someone couldn't come around my hard cock finally." He said and she chuckled. "That someone can still ban you on the couch." She said and he grinned. "Yeah. But this someone won't because otherwise she has to forgo sex for a week." He answered and she huffed.

"She can take care of herself too." She said and he chuckled. "Yeah. But I can make her pass out if I want to and I guess that she wants to try that since she heard of it a second ago." He answered and she hummed. "You won... but I want to sleep." She said and he got up and lifted her up. He carried her to her couch and laid down with her. He pulled a blanket over them and Regina settled against him. "Thank you." She said and fell asleep on his chest. He held her and daydreamed while she got the much needed sleep. Her secretary entered shortly and told Emmet that Sydney had called. He dismissed her and looked down at Regina again. "I love you. And I will never care about what others think about you. For me you are Regina and not some Evil Queen. For me you are the most beautiful and cutest woman alive. For me you are the Perfection of women." He told her.

He didn't noticed her smile after he said these words. She was shortly awake. It was fate obviously. He loved her. He loved her more than anything and that made her feeling even better than she felt with Daniel. She snuggled closer and drifted back to sleep.

**TBC...?**


End file.
